Warp Star Precure
by Kirbygirlforever
Summary: After Nightmare took over dreamland, Kirby and Meta Knight fled to earth to find the precure. There, they meet two girls named Chisanna Hoshi and Yukan'na Kishi. When danger attacks, Kirby and meta knight help the two transform into precures. Follow these girl on their adventures in this precure and Kirby crossover. Rated K for minor dark themes.
1. Meet The Warp Star Precure Team

**Warp Star Precure**

* * *

**Author's notes: I know there are already Kirby themed precure fan series out there on the internet, some having two cures and others having four, but not a lot here. I wanted to write my own for a while so, here. Also, I'm aware there is a cure popstar in Game On! Precure by coolcat12347, but cure star is cannon, cure warp is in Dreamland! Precure (one of the inspiration) and I couldn't think of anything else. Keep in mind this is my first fanfic, so please enjoy. May edit later. I Don't own the Kirby or Pretty cure franchises. I only own the Ocs.**

* * *

**Story:**

Nightmare has returned to dreamland for revenge. This time with an army of new and improved demon beast that can't be killed by normal attacks. Nightmare drained the life out of everyone and turning them evil except the planets star warriors, Kirby and Meta Knight. Kirby tried to use the star rod against him but nightmare turned it into the darkness rod. He turn the two into what he thought were useless objects, two 3Ds, and sent them to space. But those 3Ds are actually for the precure. Now they must find the precure and help them defeat nightmare.

* * *

**The Precures**

**Chisana Hoshi-**

**Hair:** Blond with pink tips

**Eyes:** Sky blue

**Height: **4'7

**Age:** 13

**Favorite foods:** Strawberry shortcake, Watermelon, Apples, Tomatoes

**Likes:** Kirby games, Nintendo, cute characters, friends

**Dislikes:** Mean people, being called short, flirts

**Catchphrase:** "POY-mazing"

**Description: ** A short girl with a big appetite. She's a second year at Shining Star Academy. She very happy go-lucky and Can be childish at times, unless a bully is there to ruin the fun. Very High Pitched. Doesn't like studying too much, but still does it. Wants to become a video game designer.

**Precure: Cure Popstar**

**Color:** pink

**Partner: **Kirby

**Hair:** pink

**Eyes: **sky blue

**Catchphrase:** "The star in your heart that shines hope and love, Cure Popstar"

"Get ready, because whatever you throw at me, I'll send it right back at ya!"

**Attack:**

"Precure, Popstar Copy!"

She selects any cure and gains their outfit, but the hair style stays the same. Uses said cure's basic finisher/attack.

**Yukan'na Kishi-**

**Hair:** light brown with dark blue strands

**Eyes:** Yellow

**Height:** 5'3

**Age: **13

**Favorite Foods:** Parfaits, candy, basically anything sweet related (though she won't admit it)

**Likes: **Sweets, Kirby games, Nintendo, Hoshi

**Dislikes:** when someone is mean to Hoshi, Being called cute, being babied

**Description: **Hard on the outside, but really a nice person. She's also a second year at shining Star Academy. She's the childhood friend of Hoshi and will always stand up for her when someone's mean to her. Big fan of reading and manga. Is the smartest kid and also the best sword fencer in school. Wants to become a police officer.

**Precure: Cure Chevalier**

**Color: **Purple

**Partner: **Meta Knight

**Hair: **Dark blue

**Eyes:** yellow

**Catchphrase: **"The star in your heart that shines truth and justice, Cure Chevalier"

"Be Prepared, because when you testify justice, I'll send it right back at ya"

**Attack:**

"Precure, Chevalier Sword Beam"

Slices the air with her sword and sends a beam of light to the demon beast

**Kirby-**

A young star warrior from dreamland. He's a very cute and cuddly little puffball. When Hoshi transforms he gets full power. Ends his sentences with –poyo. Partner of cure Popstar.

**Meta Knight-**

Another star warrior from dreamland. When his power was drained it made him Kirby's age (he's pretty salty about that). Lucky, when Kishi transforms he gets his full power AND real age. He's looks and feels just like Kirby. Ends his sentences with -met (only when their are no demon beast). Partner of cure Chevalier.


	2. Right Back At Ya, Cure Popstar

***Points to "Meet The Warp Star Precure Team"***

**Enjoy**

**Also it's really long.**

* * *

Two creatures are running. One is a small, pink puff with little paws and small red feet. The other is a older, armored, dark blue puff with hands, a sword, a cape and purple feet. They're running out of stamina and are about to turn into objects. "Kirby." The blue puff said. The small puff (now known as kirby) turned and looked at him. "Yes Meta Knight-poyo" Kirby replied. "We're running out of time, we must find the precure." Meta Knight said.

"Precure?"

"A group of legendary warriors who have protected many worlds, they will help us."

But before he could explain more, the two turned into 3Ds like objects. A dark figure approached the now 3ds's. "Finally" he said "**DREAMLAND IS MINE!**" he blew the far away. _"must...find…Precure" _Thought the kirby 3ds.

A young girl had just awoken from that dream. _"Again!"_ She thought. She stretched her arms a little then looked at her kirby clock. **"7:40!"** she shouted **"OH NOOOOO!"**

* * *

**Warp Star Precure**

**Episode 1: **

"**The Precure That Comes Right Back At Ya, Cure Popstar!"**

* * *

The girl immediately got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth, put on deodorant, put her hair up in a ponytail, and washed her face in a matter of minutes. The girl almost went out the door right away, until she heard a voice say "Hoshi, It's Saturday" from the kitchen. Hoshi looked around to see her sister practicing her cooking skills. "Oh right" Hoshi laughed. This is Chisana Hoshi. A second year at Shining Star Academy. Her parents are away right now so her sister's taking care of her. Hoshi sat down at the table and her sister severed her plate of the kirby café pancake. Her sister, Chisana Miko, had worked as one of the chefs at the kirby café, so she knew all the recipes. Now she's more of a competition. Hoshi gulp them down, enjoying all the tastes in it. After finishing them, she went upstairs and changed into her everyday clothes, a pink t-shirt that has a star with a denim jacket, a pink and white skort (a skirt with pants underneath it), long white socks, black flats.

"I'm going to kishi-chan's" Hoshi told miko. "Ok! Watch for out for danger." miko replied. She grabbed her kirby purse and went out. Kishi was her childhood friend. They do everything together. So, when Hoshi realized it was a Saturday, she went straight to kishi's like she always does.

But today, she felt… different. As if today was going to be… special. She looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star. Hoshi couldn't believe it. _"I thought they only came out at night" _she thought. Then she took a closer look and saw IT WAS COMING RIGHT AT HER! She was then head-butted by this strange star. Hoshi looked at it and saw that it was a grey 3ds. "Wow! This is POY-mazing" hoshi said to herself. She picked up the 3ds and then it began to glow.

Hoshi closed her eyes to protect them from the light. When she was sure the light was gone, she open her eyes. She saw that the light had turned the grey 3ds into a kirby themed one. "_This is strange"_ Hoshi thought. _"Best to investigate"_ she took out her phone and texted Kishi.

* * *

Hoshi: hi kishi

Kishi: hi, wut up

Hoshi: something happened. Can't come

Kishi: that's fine. U can come over tomorrow.

Hoshi: ty

* * *

Hoshi went back to her house. When she got there, she went straight to her room. She placed the kirby themed 3ds on her bed. Then, took out her own 3ds and place it next to the kirby themed one. Comparing the two from the outside, the kirby one didn't have a power button, charger, the place where you put your game cartilage, and a place to put your headphones into. It had a styles, but it was pink with a star on the top. Opening the two, she saw they had the same buttons, except the kirby one didn't have a home button. Hoshi put the normal 3ds away, picked up the kirby one, and pushed a few of the buttons. Suddenly, the kirby themed 3ds turn on. On its screen, a star flew passed and words appeared. They said "Welcome, Cure Popstar". Hoshi became confused.

Then, the screen showed a tiny kirby looking around at its surroundings. He turned around and got a curious look on his face. "A human-poyo? I've never seen one before-poyo." Hoshi looked the him. "I never seen this game before." She said. "This isn't a game-poyo. I'm a living being like you-poyo." Kirby told hoshi. "Impossible, you're a fictional character" hoshi replied.

"Then I'll prove it-poyo." kirby said. Concentrated really hard. _"You can do this kirby" _he thought. Then in a puff of smoke, kirby was in his normal form. "H…H…How?" shuttered hoshi. "I don't know, all I did was I believed I could be my normal self and here I am-poyo." Kirby said "By the way, what's your name-poyo?" "I'm Chisana Hoshi, but you can call me hoshi" Hoshi told kirby.

"**WHY CAN"T I EVER GET THIS RECIPE RIGHT!" **Miko yelled from down stairs. Kirby got scare and went back into his 3ds form. He began to whipper a little. "ssshh… you're ok." Hushed hoshi. Hoshi went down stairs to find her sister yelling at herself for messing up shortcake.

"Can't you do anything right" miko said to herself. Hoshi looked at her sister and said "But… you always do everything right." Miko was shocked to see her sister. "What did you hear?!" She said nervously. "Enough to know that your upset" hoshi told her sister. "If I can't do a simple shortcake correctly, how can I make any other dessert." Miko said sadly.

"Yeah, how can you make anything else if you can't make something as simple as a shortcake" said a voice from the shadows. The sisters looked over to see a women with dedede blue hair. She was dressed in a short dress that had yellow and red triangles, a robe, yellow gloves, yellow knee high, high heel boots, and a crown. She cared a large hammer like dedede, but the star was a dark, dark shade of purple.

"My name is Joo" She said "Now, Let's get this moving" Joo twirled her hammer round "Darkness, over take this girly and make her a demon beast." She said with a evil tone in her voice. Miko suddenly had dark purple star on her chest. It took over her whole body and turned her into a mindless demon beast. The beast was like a larger Kawasaki, but this one was more monstrous, had a frying pan and had an evil grin.

"Introducing, Jaakuna shefu! Now, how about you go do some destruction." Joo said, leaving with the demon beast Hoshi went straight to her room and got kirby, who was no longer in his 3ds form. "Kirby! I need your help my sister was just turned into a demon beast called 'Jaakuna shefu' and I need you to defeat it." Hoshi explained "ok hoshi, I'll try-poyo" kirby said. He went into his 3ds form and they took off after the demon beast.

* * *

Soon, they had found Jaakuna shefu, destroying a local restaurant with Joo looking over all of it. Many people had evacuated the "you know what to do, kirby." Hoshi told him. Kirby got out of 3ds mode and tried to inhale the frying pan in its hand. Nothing happened. He tried again. Still, nothing. The demon beast smashed kirby against the wall. **"KIRBY!"** Hoshi screamed. "it's best if you give up girly" Joo told Hoshi. The demon beast was just about to finish him off, when Hoshi had gone in front of kirby, ready to take the hit. "Sis, I know you're in there, somewhere. I won't let you hurt anyone. I will protect kirby, I won't let him or anyone get hurt." Hoshi told the demon beast. Then, a yellow star glowed on her chest. A shield Keeping the demon beast from attacking them. _"Is..Is she a…precure?"_ kirby thought.

Somehow, Hoshi knew what to do. "kirby, can you go into your 3ds form please." He did. She took the 3ds and open it. "poyo" cheered kirby. She took out the styles and drew a star on the touch screen. "Precure, Shine my star!" hoshi cheered. A light surrounded her.

This light was making her feel… different. She was transforming. She felt… as if she could do anything.

When the light was gone. Hoshi looked very different. Her ponytail was longer and bigger, and was also being held up by a bow, her hair was all pink with a star in it, which is what the styles became, she wore a pink dress that had puffy shoulder sleeves and skirt, A bow with a star on it was on her chest, she had on white leggings, and red high heel shoes. Kirby was no longer a 3ds, but right next to her.

"The star in your heart that shines hope and love, Cure Popstar" She said

"You who's star has turn bad, Get ready, cause whatever you throw at me, I'll send it right back at ya"

Hoshi, or now Cure Popstar, got really confused. "Cure… Cure… Popstar?" she asked herself. "Cure Popstar, I can feel my powers returning" kirby told her "Let's work together and defeat this demon beast." "I don't even know what to do" Cure Popstar told kirby. The demon beast charged at the two. Panicked, Cure Popstar punched the demon beast in the face. Kirby then, inhaled the pan and became cook kirby.

They began to attack the demon beast with flurry of attacks. Then the star bow on Cure Popstar's chest began to glow. Cure Popstar knew what to do.

"Precure, Popstar Copy!"

A bunch of stars appeared before her and she grab one randomly. She turned it over and it had a picture of cure peach on it.

"Cure Peach, activate!"

Cure Popstar now had on cure peach's dress, but still had her Popstar hair.

"Cure Popstar, Peach mode"

"Love SUNSHINE!"

She used cure peach's finisher against the demon beast and it was defeated, it turned right back to miko.

"This won't be the last time you see me cure Popstar and Kirby" Joo Said before disappearing.

Cure Popstar became hoshi again and went straight to her sister, who had passed out. Everything was imedely fixed once the demon beast was gone. Kirby went back into his 3ds form and went into Hoshi's bag. Miko began to wake up. "What…What happened?" she asked. "Well… you were… um… stressed… so we went to this restaurant… and… you fainted. I thought you would never wake up. Should we go home now?" Hoshi explained

"Yeah, that… that sounds nice" miko said.

And the two sisters walked away feeling much more happy.

* * *

**Preview: **

**Hoshi: Oh my! Being a Precure is much harder then it seems. Kishi: But if you got a friend with you it isn't so hard.**

**Together:**

**Warp Star Precure**

**Episode 2**

"**The Knight Precure of Justice, Cure Chevalier"**

**Meta Knight: NOBODY TALK ABOUT MY FACE!**


End file.
